Anyone Else but You
by Pafoof
Summary: This is a series of short one shots thast display the relationship of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They are unrelated for the most part. SLASH and a little bit of fluff for your fast approaching summer days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this and I never have

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and I never have.**

_Anyone Else But You_

_You're a part-time lover_

_And a full time friend_

_The monkey on your back_

_Is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else_

_But you._

Remus grinned like a fool as he lay half-naked by the lake with no other than Sirius Black lying next to him. This was not an odd occurrence in any way for the pair but the new addition was that Sirius drew circles across his stomach as James and Lily splashed in the lake. It was a blissful day and the best part was that he wasn't worried; then again he hadn't worried much since Sirius had come into his life in such an intricate way.

"I'm going to get a tan line if you keep your hand on my stomach." Remus mumbled as he squirmed when Sirius reached his rib cage.

"Another way of owning you I guess" Sirius replied smugly which made Remus blush as he thought of the other ways Sirius Black showed his ownership.

"Last time I checked you owned my ass, not my stomach."

"Fuck that, I just own all of you." Remus chuckled and placed a hand in his boyfriend's hair.

"Well, I just want to own your hair." Sirius glared and self-consciously ran a hand through his treasured hair.

"Can't own that, love" Remus' insides squirmed pleasantly at the pet name that Sirius had only recently started to call him. Every day a new feeling crept up on the werewolf and made his stomach explode pleasantly. This could be because every day was a new experience when you're dating Sirius. Most of the time it felt as though nothing had changed and just when Remus got discouraged and wondered what it was all for Sirius would slip his hand around his waist or in his back pocket. They would steal kisses and Remus would remember why he had so very much wanted this addition to their friendship.

"So, who will dunk who first?" Remus asked nodding to the pair in the water. Sirius bit his lip for a moment and promptly kissed Remus firmly on the mouth. Remus emerged breathless. "What was that for?"

"You inspire me" Sirius answered while peering out at the water. "Lily has him cornered; unless he uses Prongs he has no hope of keeping his manly appearance this afternoon. Do you want to go on an actual date soon Mr. Boyfriend?" He did it again, made Remus' stomach swoop just as he was being the Padfoot he had known for what seemed like forever now.

"That would seem appropriate I think…when did they start dating?"

"Who?"

"Those two blokes on your team, the beaters?"

"They're not dating, just following yours truly in what they think is a trend" Sirius shrugged and rolled his eyes in a 'who knows?' kind of way. Remus promptly shoved his boyfriend so that he was laying flat on his back and laid his head on the strong chest and shifted his body close.

"So arrogant, I love you Sirius." Sirius peered down at the brown head with a slightly amused expression.

"You display affection at the most random of times" Sirius kissed the top of his head lightly. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this or the song

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or the song.**

**Author's note: Look, I actually updated two days in a row, I'm sorry for neglecting this site for so long but summer has arrived (In my mind at least) so I will update a lot more than I have been. Some of you may be mad but please still review this story.**

_I'll kiss you on the brain_

_In the shadow of a train_

_I'll kiss you all starry-eyed_

_My body swinging from side to side_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else_

_But you_

He bit his lip as the familiar platform came into view, today would decide the next three years of his life. Either he would scrounge for a job at the ministry that he doesn't want or he'll be working his ass off at the finest school in the country, Britain's Auror Academy. James looked relaxed as could be and Sirius hated him for it though it was perfectly true; James Potter never really had anything to worry about now. His acceptance was nearly guaranteed. He glanced at Remus and wondered what the werewolf was thinking about now. As far as he knew Remus had no job lined up and he's got to be slightly upset that his two best friends are going to a school without him. On second thought, Remus did mention he might go to a university for wizards so he wouldn't be too lonely. It looked like they would both be pretty busy for the next three years unless Alastor Moody was not about to make his dreams come true, in which case he's probably be a class A bum for the next six months before he accepted that he would never be an Auror.

"Sirius, stop thinking so much, you'll get in." Remus' quiet voice seemed to calm his nerves and Sirius would never figure out how exactly he did that all the time.

"Yeah, I guess" Sirius said quietly, not allowing any hope whatsoever to enter his brain as he stepped off the train at last. James perked up at seeing his father again and impatiently waited for Lily so he could introduce them. A crowd already had gathered around the legendary Head Auror and Sirius wondered if it would look better if he made Moody find him or if he allowed his feet to lead him to the growing throng of eager students. "I'm such a girl."

"You better not be, I'd be very upset with you Mr. Padfoot." Remus teased as he took Sirius' hand. "Why do you insist that you suddenly got a gender change?"

"I'm sitting here wondering if I should walk over there or not, do blokes even think about where they go? In all those chick novels you read there are at least two pages of girls debating what to do, guys just don't do that."

"That would simply be called nerves"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go find out." Sirius gulped but followed his boyfriend's advice and approached the now thinning crowd of students.

"Alright," Moody announced. "I have one last letter to hand out and it was a pretty hard decision. There are quite a few of you who have been practically born for this since you cast your first spell. This last letter goes to Sirius Black!" There were many groans but they were all drowned out by Sirius' whoop of absolute joy as he gratefully took the letter and searched for Remus to find that the werewolf was alone still standing next to the train. Sirius sighed and forced his excitement down while he approached the smaller boy.

"Hey," Sirius' tone was cautious and Remus only answered with a smile. "Remus, I'm sorry if you're upset. I know you want to have a ministry job and I don't blame you."

"Pads, it's not a ministry job, I would just be glad to have a job at all."

"You'll find one, you've already found a school to take you and I have no doubt that you'll find a job to do the same. You've always been unusual for a werewolf. Your luck hasn't run out yet, love." Sirius was sure it was the pet name that caused Remus to lift his gaze. Sirius slowly reached forward and pulled Remus to him by the hip. He kissed his forehead.

"Will you come to dinner to celebrate with us?" Remus nodded.

"Of course."

Hours later the group was at dinner and Sirius was completely relaxed until he felt the lump in his pocket. He had forgotten about stage two of this big day, proposing to Remus Lupin. HE bi this lip and looked around to think of what to do about this. Remus would never like the dramatic, down on one knee approach so Sirius had to be creative. Inspiration struck him and he grabbed a napkin enthusiastically while nicking a pen from James' mother's purse. He quickly wrote something down and handed it to Remus.

em yrram uoy lliW

He laughed at Remus' baffled look but shrugged and said nothing to reveal what was written on the napkin.

"Padfoot, a dance?" Remus had a warning look in his eye and Sirius followed him chuckling. Remus wound his arms tightly around his neck and Sirius let his arms lazily drape over his hips. Remus leaned forward so that his lips were nearly touching his ear.

"Remus, seducing me won't do it."

"What the hell did that say? You're driving me nuts tonight Padfoot."

"I'll give you a hint, mirror language." Remus bolted out of his arms and rushed to the table to grab the napkin. Sirius watched as James laughed at the werewolf's frantic behavior. Remus swore and ran back to the waiting Sirius. He tried to bury his face in his shoulder but Sirius lifted his chin and kissed him. They broke apart out of breath. Remus only managed to pant out one sentence before Sirius kissed him again.

"Only you Pads, only you."

**Reviewing time please, I gave you a cute fluffy chapter that I know you liked at least a little so reward me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Author's note: Wow this fic really hit it off, I was kinda surprised. I guess I finally found what people like after all. Thank you so much for all those who reviewed and I hope more of you will be encouraged to by this chapter. Have fun reading puppy goodness!**

_Here is the church_

_And here is the steeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else_

_But you_

The sun shone brightly and Remus felt his nerves heighten as he approached the old church. He was glad Sirius had agreed to get married here; it felt peaceful and so right. He knew that Sirius was rather against religion in general and hoped he wouldn't change his mind in a fit of nerves. He followed his father to the basement rooms where he would get ready while Sirius got ready in a room on the opposite side of the building. He supposed that Sirius was the bride since he couldn't see hide or hair of him until the ceremony that afternoon. He could smell his love and it drove him nuts not to be able to see him.

"I'm telling you I'd feel better if I could talk to him." Remus moaned to his father's back and he heard his brother snicker behind him. John glared at his eldest son while putting a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Trust me, all the talking is done. This builds the anticipation. Stop worrying about it, Isaac has the rings and everything is decorated perfectly. Right?" Isaac snapped to attention at his father's unusually sharp tone.

"Yup, all set to go… I think. I should go…um… check on just a few...Erm…things" Isaac ducked out of the room and Remus moaned again.

"He'll ruin something Dad; it's his talent in life." John rolled his eyes in irritation but calmly unbuttoned his son's shirt.

"If he does I promise I'll belt him for you." Remus looked at his father with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't! Dad, that's awful" John chuckled at the comparison. Both men in the room knew that John would never really do any such thing. He never had the stomach to do much physical discipline with his children.

"Would that be a bad thing? Perhaps it would inspire him to move out." Remus began to laugh before he faced the mirror. He still couldn't fathom what Sirius exactly saw in a guy like him. Sirius was absolutely beautiful and he had to be stuck seeing this for the rest of his life. How could he be so selfish?

"Dad, how could I make Sirius do this?" John straightened his tie and sighed.

"This make it the one hundred and twenty second time we've had this conversation in the last four months since he asked you. Sirius loves you and that's all that matters. You didn't make him do anything. And if he doesn't treat you right your old man will bend him over a knee for sure. I might just whip him" John pretended to consider it while Remus laughed.

The ceremony was long and Remus couldn't wait until he could actually say something to his husband instead of just looking at him. They got out of the hall and the both of their hands jumped to loosen their ties as fast as they could. They exchanged a smile and wandered outside to wait for the limo and their friends to show up.

"So, Mr. Remus Lupin-Black do you feel married yet?" Remus sighed and took Sirius' hand.

"I've felt married for a month now Padfoot, we should've taken James' advice and eloped." Sirius pulled Remus against his chest and kissed his hair.

"You don't feel even a little more married?" Remus looked up to meet his eyes and nodded slowly. "Let's kiss properly now, you think?" Another dazed nod later and they were entwined deeply in their proper first married kiss.

!!

"I'm not paying for this!" Remus ranted as he carried an album into the kitchen. "Most of these pictures are smudged or someone is in the way. There's more of James and Lily than there are of us I swear." The werewolf slammed the album on the table and moodily made tea. Sirius nodded to his ranting while picking up the album much more gingerly and opened it. He flicked through it while Remus ranted and cursed all the money they had spent on that album. Sirius reached the last page and finally drowned out his love's words fully.

"Remus," Sirius said quietly and Remus wiped his hands on a dishtowel and carried two cups of tea to the table. "Remus, we have to keep it."

"What? You've got to be kidding, it was a cheap job that James could've done. He probably would have done better as a matter of fact!" Sirius' gaze was fixed on one picture on the last page.

"We have to keep it for this picture." Remus peered over his shoulder to see a photo of the two of them sitting on a sofa in the corner together. Their eyes were locked and Sirius was mouthing lyrics while Remus laughed. They were obviously teasing each other and the light and love in their eyes was remarkable. "You can't redo a moment like that" Remus was silent and looked at some of the others. It seemed as if there were no scars now that he looked closer. It was a removed day in time and how could he not keep a memory of such a thing?

"Alright, we'll have to keep it"

**Holy shit this was a long one! Not intended but this is really my first wedding I've ever come close to writing and it ran away with me. Please keep reviewing because it's really great. Next chapter might be lacking a little fluff but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Author's spiel, I see no one liked the wedding even though I'm not too sure why. I loved the ending to that chapter but no one seemed to get past chapter two very much so this one will probably be ignored but oh well, I better finish something.**

_The pebbles forgive me_

_the trees forgive me_

_so why can't you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_in anyone else_

_but you._

Their fights were stupid, everyone said so but it all seemed so important at the time. Sirius adored fighting with Remus because no one fought quite like them. He would get sarcastic while Remus got witty or growled when he was really pissed off and Sirius loved it. This time they might have gone too far. The bruises said that much, that and the fact that he was once again on the Potter's sofa like he hadn't been since he was sixteen. He groaned as he rubbed his back tiredly and stumbled into the kitchen to the warm wonderful smell of Erica Potter's cooking and Harold at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" Sirius yawned while collapsing at the table. Erica greeted him cheerfully and floated a plate of food to the place in front of him.

"I see you chose not to go home then." Harold commented as Erica left the room. Sirius frowned at him as he poured salt and pepper on his eggs.

"What in the hell am I supposed to say? What could I possibly say to him after I hit him? I am an unfeeling bastard, I have no right to go home, and I definitely don't have the right to ask him to take me back." Harold sighed.

"You have to do something; everyone told you that marriage was permanent unless you divorce him. Considering you have only been married three months I wouldn't recommend a divorce anytime soon." Sirius nodded miserably and swallowed the last of his milk. He stood to go but Harold's voice stopped him. "Besides Black, what made you think it was a good idea to hide out across the street from you father-in-law who will be after your blood when he finds out." Sirius chuckled.

"Thanks Harold, I'll see you around" Sirus walked outside and took a deep breath. He had a temper and that had never been a secret but why couldn't he remember what was so important to fight about and had caused so much anger that Sirius had hit him?

He apparated home and saw a note taped to the front door. Sirius tore it off carefully and gingerly held it in his hands as he absorbed the familiar handwriting.

_Pads,_

_I'm guessing you're coming home after a pep-talk and a wonderful breakfast but I'm not home right now. I don't know how to say what I want to but don't worry, I'll be back and it won't be to end things with you. You have always had a temper and I pushed you too far. I bet you can't remember what we fought about and neither can I too clearly. It's like getting drunk for us, fighting is. I love you and you're not a bastard. My dad will not hunt you down nor will James so go inside and relax and I will see you soon._

_Moony_

_P. S. You are not forgiven so I expect to see some signs of penance when I get home and if I don't then you have a long few months with the sofa. You still might have a lovely stay with the sofa either way. _

Sirius sighed and folded the note up and stuck it in his shirt pocket. Remus was frustrating but he couldn't ask for a better Moony.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

_I will find my niche in your car_

_with my mp3 DVD rumple packed guitar_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_in anyone else_

_but you.  
_

"It's about time you bought a car" was the only thing Remus said when Sirius pulled in the drive with one of the best cars on the market. It had been three weeks since Sirius had brought home his new toy and he loved it to death. It was a warm day for October and Sirius decided his car deserved another washing since the snow was scheduled to come soon. He hummed as he filled up a large bucket full of water and soap and collected sponges and towels from the cluttered garage. He quickly sprayed down the car and proceeded to scrub it down. He flicked on the wireless with his wand and started to dance while he did this.

"My, my, miss American pie." Sirius sang as he bent down to reach the tires. He paused and frowned as he found a scratch by his left back tire. That hadn't been there four days ago when he had washed it. He wiped away some suds and examined it closely. The frown turned into a smirk as he saw that the small scratch took on the shape of an R. He turned the radio off and grabbed a beer before he went to find Remus in the library doing research for the spell development office he was currently employed at.

"Is your car alive?" Remus asked dryly as Sirius entered the room. "Can you actually leave it alone? You weren't this bad with your stupid bike as you are with this." Sirius sighed and sat on the loveseat a few feet away from the table.

"I just like taking care of my things." Remus snorted and muttered something about a few other things he could take better care of. Sirius rolled his eyes briefly before moving in on the matter that had caused him to pause his car's bathing.

"Don't roll your eyes Pads, your dog does need to be taken care of by the one who bought it once in a while."

"Remus, is there any reason you felt the need to carve any such thing into my gorgeous car?" A smirk now donned Remus' lips as he carefully set the heavy volume down.

"Just in case you forgot you were already married."

"Now how in the world could I forget that?"

"Well, sometimes it just seems like you think you're married to your car. I swear it knows more about your day most of the time than I ever get to know." Sirius frowned in bewilderment as he followed his lover to the bedroom.

"You're not honestly telling me you are jealous of my car, are you?" Remus threw him a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Not jealous, but our relationship could do with a bit of time with each other instead of your car."

"I let you fuck me in that car." Remus threw his hands up and shoved past his lover to go downstairs.

"Padfoot, I'm done with you. There are some things you will never understand."

"We spend plenty of time together Rem, you must know I love you much more than a car. I'll burn the thing if it means that much to you." Tears filled Remus' eyes as he turned to face Sirius.

"Sirius, if you spent any of the time you should with me, then you would have never have accused me of being a Death Eater a few weeks ago. You're either with Aurors who are just making you paranoid, with the Order who make you work too hard, or you're with that damnable car that you tell more about your life to than you tell me." Sirius was stunned into silence as the fight in question filled his mind as though it had just happened. He promptly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of his boss. Remus sighed and went into the kitchen but Sirius followed him to make sure the werewolf would hear exactly what was said.

"Moody? This is Black, I'm taking a week off starting tomorrow. No, I'm not joking. Yes, I really need the time off. I need to spend time with my adorable husband. Well, I'm making us have a second honeymoon. Try and find a better one, I'll see you in a week. Thank you, even though you never had that much of a choice. See you then." Sirius hung up and promptly tossed his keys to Remus.

"What's this?"

"You are regulating my car time, I'm taking a vacation from work, and we are going to go upstairs and not leave it for as long as you like." Remus flew to Sirius in a flurry of limbs to wrap around the grim animagus.

"I knew there had to be a reason I married you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the puppies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the puppies.**

**Author's note, thank you all for the kind reviews. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Perhaps with only four more days of school I will go back to one chapter a day to finish out the school year? I will try but that can't really be a promise.**

_Up up down down _

_left right left right_

_B A start_

_Just because we use cheats doesn't mean _

_we aren't smart_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else_

_but you._

Remus looked over his two best friends and smiled. It seemed that nothing would truly change. The two of them still procrastinated until the last second and they still couldn't study together. Auror examinations were in three days and these tests were for all aurors who wished to move up a level. Based on how well they did on the test the Heads would determine who moved up and who stayed where they were at. Both were collapsed on the couch with a beer in one hand and their handbook in the other, it was a sight nearly straight from the Gryffindor common room years ago. He could overhear smart comments and plenty of jokes but not much studying from where he was in the kitchen. Remus finally fully entered the living room and sat next to Sirius in the small space between him and the arm rest.

"Studying hard?" Sirius strained his neck into an awkward position to look at him.

"Extremely so, my brain hurts already." Remus nodded skeptically until he saw James charming his quill.

"Potter, that's cheating!" James jumped and looked up with a guilty expression of the kid in the cookie jar sort.

"Not really, it's just for tight spots. If I can't remember a few things I'll just pull out this little quill with all the necessary information stored in it. Only for emergencies, I promise." Remus frowned and looked sternly at his husband.

"Sirius Lee, that quill of yours better not be charmed in any way." Sirius looked away before quickly planting a kiss on frowning lips.

"Never love, I'm too intelligent for such trivial things. _I_ don't need such frivolous cheating spells. "

"Give me your quill." Sirius pouted briefly

"Trust me."

"Just give it to me."

"Why won't you just trust what I say?"

"I know you far too well."

"I've never lied to you." Remus leaned forward and returned the earlier peck.

"I know, and I appreciate it. Pads, you really don't need that spell. You can do all that stuff in your sleep without realizing it. Handbooks just need to word it officially but I'm sure you do that stuff everyday. Besides, what good is passing the written part if you'll only fail the practical part?" Promptly the two Aurors burst out laughing and rolling their eyes. Remus swatted Sirius on the shoulder and moved to the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Rem, we're what they like to refer to as corrupt enforcement. We never follow the stupid handbook." James explained as he flipped a few more pages and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to study it because no one knows what it really says. Honestly, when have the two of us ever failed any sort of practical tests?"

"Defense, seventh year I recall you both failed with flying red colors-"

"But _Moody_ gave that one-"

"And who do you think made this one?" Both of them fell silent. "I hope you both fail even with your stupid cheats that you don't need." Remus went back to the kitchen and left the two to their old habits.

Three days later Sirius skipped in the door while James moped in and Remus just gave the two a knowing look.

"Did you pass?"

"Yep!" Sirius scooped Remus up in a huge hug and swung him around lightly. "I'm officially an intermediate." Remus kissed him heartily.

"I told you you were smart. Now Prongs, did you score lower than Pads?" James picked up a beer and a large bar of chocolate. He took a large swig of the former and broke off a chunk of the latter.

"Yeah, I failed." Remus gave him a sympathetic smile and went to sit next to him.

"What happened?" James sighed and spoke to his feet.

"Well, I pulled out the handy quill and didn't much pay attention to what I was writing since I practically stored the bloody handbook in there and I blew it. Turns out I used that same quill for my Potions NEWT and instead of writing the handbook shit that fucking quill wrote my entire potions NEWT.. Moody knew what I did and I'm banned from taking the test for a year. I'm so stupid." The other two finally let their laughter free and could hardly stand up.

"Nah, you're perfectly smart." Remus said once he caught his breath again. "That's just the bitch of karma."

**Hee Hee, that was fun to write. Please keep up the wonderful job of reviewing. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

You are always trying to keep it real

_You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

"It's not practical." Remus insisted as Sirius proceeded to tug on his sleeve. Sirius abruptly stopped and looked at him in unabashed shock. He pouted briefly before looking out across the dance floor to lock on his best friend dancing with his beautiful bride of four hours.

"We danced at our wedding." Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. He rubbed the back of his husband's neck which caused Sirius to drop his head immediately in response.

"Of course, but that was _our_ wedding, how could we not dance? Besides, everyone at our wedding was perfectly supportive of us and our relationship. I can name about ten homophobes within ten feet of us. It is the Potter family as well as the Longbottoms after all, what were you expecting?." Sirius glared briefly over his shoulder before locking his eyes over the mystical floor only feet away but so unattainable. He sighed as he realized that if they did dance it would only cause uproar among the family of the bride and groom surrounding them. It was only another occurrence of Remus using logic when Sirius only wanted to use a combination of his heart and his instinct. It was yet another reminder of why they balanced out so well. "Sirius, follow me." Remus' voice startled him into immediate movement like a scared and obedient puppy. Remus grinned slightly at the reaction which sent Sirius scowling all over again and considering not following the werewolf until he noticed his husband pick up a bottle of wine and his curiosity was piqued.

Remus led the two of them to the balcony and poured a glass for the two of them. He silently handed Sirius a glass and observed him as he took a sip of his own. Sirius was blatantly impatient and Remus loved the effect it had on him. Everything that crossed his mind made its way onto his face to leave the Grim animagus so open it was like a favored book that you had memorized long ago. Once they had both finished Remus wound his arms around Sirius' neck so the customary muscular arms could settle on his waist.

"I thought we weren't dancing," Sirius muttered as they swayed in unison to the music floating out the open windows. Remus chuckled and nipped at the skin behind Sirius' right ear.

"I told you we couldn't dance in there but how could I deny you anything? Those eyes always kill me. You know that, you arrogant cocky bastard which is why every time you don't get your way you send me daggers or puppy eyes while fully knowing I can withstand neither. I couldn't deny you a dance with an easy conscious." Sirius grinned as he kissed Remus soundly and spotted his star over Remus' shoulder.

"Can you imagine yourself with anyone else? Any of the guys you dated before we got together?" Remus thought for a moment while fingering the scar Sirius had gotten while doing wheelies on his bike to scare away pigeons since Remus forbidden him from changing to Padfoot in a mostly wizarding neighborhood.

"Life wouldn't be as complete but I suppose I could have managed if you had turned out to be straight or something. What about you love? Any regrets of letting go of the bird chasing?" Sirius' answer was quiet, immediate, and so sincere it sent chills up Remus' spine.

"If my life wasn't with you, it would really be living. It'd only be existing. You make this whole experience so challenging and different, so exhilarating and powerful that if I had missed out on this, I would have missed half of my life. You know how you told me that when the Healers asked your father if he wanted them to put you down that he had a feeling that he would have changed the world if he would have let them while he considered it? He must have been thinking of quite a few that I can name off the top of my head."

The couple went silent after Sirius' answer and let the music fill them from head to toe as they contemplated each other's roles in where life had taken them. It's perfectly true that they could have survived without the other and could have even found happiness but something that was lacking words would have been missing indefinitely from their lives. If it had been anyone else, existing would be all they would ever know.


End file.
